


Tony Stark To The Rescue

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds himself falling apart once again, and like always Tony is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com
> 
> Based on a comic thingy that I saw on tumblr: http://wackyavengers.tumblr.com/post/93251774430/when-steve-is-down-tony-will-go-to-any-lengths-to
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment and stuff and tell me what you think ^^

Steve didn’t feel right.

Despite everything he usually didn’t feel very down anymore. He’d been in the 21st century for a few years now, and it was getting easier everyday, surprisingly. He had good friends, a good purpose, a good boyfriend. A good life. But sometimes he remembered everything he’d lost in the process of ending up here. Another life. A different life. A life he could never get back.

So he got upset and he cried and he screamed, and when he’d finally poured out all of his pain and frustration and sorrow he felt numb; exhausted. So he sought solitude. He shut himself in the enormous library in the Stark Tower. He didn’t want to hide in his and Tony’s shared bedroom. In the library he could at least disguise his isolation as a need to read as many books as he could.

He was sitting on one of the couches, like he’d had for a couple of days now. Usually he ended up trying to actually keep himself busy, because thinking and feeling became too much, but right now he was just sitting there, staring at the floor, his elbows resting on his thighs. The silence consumed him. It was deafening.

He didn’t want to think. No thinking. No remembering. He covered his face with his hands, exhaling loudly into the cold skin. He always felt cold lately. It was quite bothersome.

“Steve?”

He almost jumped out of his skin. The voice came from behind him; soft and unexpected. He turned to find the strange sight of an Iron Man puppet sticking up from the back of the couch. He didn’t even feel very surprised.

“Steve?” it said again, revealing itself more further.

“Yeah?” Steve replied, feeling only slightly silly.

“Hello!” it exclaimed in an excited voice and Steve had to suppress a smile.

“Uh, Iron Man?” Because what else was he supposed to say.

“You looked sad, so I thought I’d cheer you up!”

“Is that so?” Steve did smile now.

“Yes! Is there anything Iron Man can do for you?”

“Well,” Steve started. “Some cuddles would be nice. Is it all right if I pet you?”

“Of course!”

Steve extended his hand, letting it stroke the surprisingly soft puppet. It leaned into his touch, giggling exaggeratedly.

“Hee hee, that tickles.”

Steve full on grinned now. “So when does the tickle-me Iron Man go on the market?”

“When I can do this without my legs falling asleep,” a much lower voice said as Tony popped up from behind the couch, wincing. “And I hate to admit it, but I’m getting jealous of a puppet.”

Steve shook his head. “Come here you.”

Tony happily jumped over the back and joined him on the couch, their fingers immediately tangling together.

“You’re a dork,” Steve announced.

“Is that all? Not even a ‘thank you for making your legs fall asleep for my sake’?” Tony replied, a teasing tone to his voice.

“I didn’t say I didn’t appreciate it,” Steve said, smiling gently at him. “Thank you.”

Tony grinned back. “You’re very welcome.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Tony absentmindedly running his thumb over Steve’s hand. Steve suddenly felt stupid. He had such good things here. Why was he mourning the past?

He started pulling his hand away, feeling the urge to cross his arms and hold himself together, but Tony wouldn’t let go.

“Don’t.” He said it softly; quietly.

Steve frowned. “Tony?”

“I know what’s happening. You’re shutting me out because you’re ashamed of your breakdown.”

“I’m not-”

“Steve, you always do this. As soon as you’re coming back from isolation you start distancing yourself from me. I’m not gonna let it happen this time. I’m not gonna let you believe that your feelings aren’t valid.”

Steve sighed, leaning gently against Tony’s side. “You know me too well.”

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“Maybe not.”

“Will you be okay?”

Steve shrugged. “Eventually, I guess.”

“Is there anything Tony Stark can do?”

Steve smiled. “Just hold me.”

And Tony did, and he never let go.


End file.
